


just the way you are

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Just The Way You Are (Billy Joel)</p>
<p>Day 7, or, the one where Kurt wouldn't change anything about Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the way you are

_I don’t want clever conversation_  
I never want to work that hard  
I just want someone that I can talk to  
I want you just the way you are 

“Kurt?”

Kurt thought that Blaine was asleep—they’ve been lying on the couch for a while, with Blaine’s back pressed tightly to Kurt’s chest, and Blaine was awfully quiet while they watched _Hairspray_ , so Kurt assumed that his husband had dozed off a few minutes into the movie. He sees now that he was wrong.

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, pulling Blaine closer to himself.

“Would you ever change anything about me?”

Kurt frowns and looks at Blaine, although Blaine can’t see it from the position they’re in. It’s been a long time since any of his insecurities manifested itself during a conversation, and Kurt wants to understand where it came from—especially since they’re watching a movie where the lead girl stays true to herself despite everything, and still finds someone who loves her just the way she is. “Why do you ask?”

Blaine shrugs. “I was thinking about the sixties, and I thought about _Grease_ , and I thought about how both Sandy and Danny changed who they were to impress each other.”

“But they didn’t tell each other they _had_ to,” Kurt replies. “I mean, it’s what they thought would make the other one happy, but it was their _own_ choice to change.”

Blaine shrugs again, like that doesn’t really matter, and it breaks Kurt’s heart to hear how hard he’s trying to pretend that he doesn’t care. “So? Would you ever change anything about me?” he repeats. 

Kurt thinks about it, although he knows he shouldn’t. There are a lot of things about Blaine—little things—that sometimes bother him; most of those things are habits that Blaine has been trying incredibly hard to break, though. He’s also been working with his therapist to learn coping mechanisms for other little things he’s stopped doing over the years that used to bother Kurt to the point of frustration. 

Not that Kurt is a perfect individual, of course not. They’re both works in progress, and they will never stop learning, no matter how old they get. So yes, there are things about Blaine that sometimes bother Kurt, but those things make Blaine who he is. Those things are part of the reason why Kurt fell in love with him, why he loves Blaine so much. 

“No,” he says, wrapping his arms even more tightly around Blaine’s chest, resting his chin on his shoulder to kiss Blaine’s cheek. “I wouldn’t change a single thing about you. Except maybe your obsession with being the little spoon.”

“You’re too tall!” Blaine cries out in response, chuckling. “My chin doesn’t reach your shoulder! It’s not my fault that your last growth spurt was bigger than mine!”

Kurt retaliates by repeatedly pressing his lips against Blaine’s skin, and his husband squirms in his arms and laughs while Zac Efron is singing _Ladies’ Choice_ on the TV.


End file.
